


The Apex Predator

by Cr0wsnest



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cats are scary sometimes it’s okay Zer0, Fluff, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0wsnest/pseuds/Cr0wsnest
Summary: Rhys finds a cat and decides to keep it. Zer0 has thoughts about said cat.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 17





	The Apex Predator

When Rhys called them up to his penthouse they didn’t expect this. Normally, when someone says ‘Hurry! You’ve gotta get up here fast!’ You begin to think something is wrong, especially as Head of Security. So, when Zer0 burst through the door, sword in hand, they certainly didn’t expect this small creature to be the issue.

It was absolutely tiny. It’s ears perked up at them from its position on the couch next to Rhys, the brown and black of its fur puffed up.

“I found a cat!” 

‘...’ 

They sheathed their sword and walked over staring the animal down. It seemed to stare right back. 

“This… ‘cat’ is… growling? Has it tried to hurt you any? I can remove it.”

“No! Nonono- It’s purring! Really loud, actually. It’s kinda cool!”

Zer0 squinted at it behind their mask as it crawled into Rhys’ lap and laid down. Of course, the man just cooed at it in endearment. They had noticed the claws, it could attack at any moment.

“Aww, look at you, Precious! You’re so cute! Yes you are!” 

Rhys scratched behind the cat's ear. They noticed that these purrs got louder when he did that. 

“I don’t like this thing.”

“What?! How do you not like her?! She’s so cute and cuddly! Here- Sit down!”

They hesitated a bit before doing as they were told. Albeit tensely. They knew what Rhys was trying to do.

“Hold your hand out and let her sniff you. That way she knows not to be scared.” 

When they didn’t do so immediately, Rhys grabbed their hand and made them. The cat sniffed at their glove cautiously. Then she licked it.

They pulled their hand back, “Why’s it trying to eat me?” 

Rhys laughed, running his fingers down the cat’s back. “She didn’t try to eat you. I think she likes you!” 

They still didn’t trust it.

  
  


Days later, and much to Zer0’s dismay, Rhys had decided to keep the small feline. He blew so much money buying supplies for it, they were worried he might not have any left to run the company. Everywhere they stepped, a cat toy jingled. He set up several carpet covered towers all around the flat because ‘she likes to feel tall.’ 

It didn’t make sense to Zer0.

Why would you want to keep a predator as a pet? Why not a small fish instead? A turtle? Something that won’t claw your eyes out in your sleep at the very least. 

As the weeks went on, they had gotten to know Rhys’ new friend. He had named it Nyx because of its mostly dark coat.

Usually she would leave Zer0 alone, but she’d have moments where she was glued to their side. She would run between their legs and they were walking, causing them to trip on multiple occasions. When they were polishing their guns, she’d jump up onto the desk and sniff around, getting her fur absolutely everywhere.

However, usually, she was attached to Rhys. She’d jump into his lap while he worked, watched tv, basically anytime he was sitting down. The thing would even hop into bed and wiggle her way between them, which Rhys didn’t even find upsetting, just endearing.

Also, without fail, she’d always wake them up meowing extremely early when she thought it was breakfast time. Which was very annoying.

For Rhys, they pushed through. 

They knew they would eventually have to get along with the creature since she was now a permanent member of their small family. 

Zer0 started feeding them a couple extra treats here and there, playing with her with the little fish-on-a-string toys that Rhys had bought for her, and even sitting through it when she decided to lay on their lap for hours on end. 

It wasn’t all bad. They could definitely admit, when they weren’t wearing their normal suit, feeling the cats soft fur while petting her was fairly enjoyable. Besides, she seemed to be helping Rhys a lot with the stress of work, they wouldn’t take her away for the world now. 

Rhys came home one night, tired and stressed out from conferences, designing, and talking. He didn’t mean to, but he heard meowing from the bedroom, so he quietly padded his way to the door.

Zer0 was hanging up Rhys’ clothes in the closet, Nyx on the dresser next to them, watching them intently. She meowed.

“Meow.” Zer0 meowed back. 

She meowed again. 

“Meow.” 

And again. Rhys couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. 

Zer0 quickly turned around, an exclamation mark on their mask. Clearly, they were too busy to notice him sneaking up. Nyx hopped off of the dresser and ran to rub against Rhys’ ankles. 

“You two talking it out?” He grinned. 

“Speaks in foreign tongue. I don’t understand her. She-“ Nyx meowed, as if proving their point. “Has a lot to say.” 

Rhys wiped a tear from his eye, “She sure does, doesn’t she? Apparently you do too.”

“I… can say nothing.” They were tense, clearly embarrassed from being caught. 

Rhys picked Nyx up, holding her close before walking over and wrapping an arm around them. 

“I can. I love you.” He pressed a kiss to the side of their mask. 

Nyx began purring and she headbutted his jaw.

“Yeah, yeah. You too, Fluffybutt.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff before I finish my big bad angst sorry. :) 
> 
> Also, check out my T&T!   
> Twitter: Ash_Alert  
> Tumblr: Salem-Roses


End file.
